1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication system, a mobile terminal, and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an authentication system that authenticates a mobile terminal user by checking a password configured with numerals or characters that are pre-registered in the authentication system against a password transmitted from the mobile terminal to the authentication system.
In addition, there is an authentication system that authenticates using an image photographed by a camera that is provided for photographing an authentication subject at each location where authentication is performed.
However, with the conventional authentication system using a password, there is a concern that a mobile terminal or password may be abused if a third party steals the mobile terminal or password. Accordingly, the conventional authentication system is considered to have a low level of security.
In addition, with the conventional authentication system where a camera is provided at each location where authentication is performed, authentication may be performed only at the specific location where a camera is provided.
Therefore, an authentication system that has a high level of security, and can authenticate using an image irrespective of the location of the authentication subject, is desired.